herofandomcom-20200223-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield is one of the main protagonists in the Resident Evil series and is the younger sister of Chris Redfield. She teamed up with Leon S. Kennedy to find her brother and finds Sherry Birkin daughter of Umbrella researchers William and Annetate Birkin. They fought Tyrant type 103 and the mutated William Birkin. She in solo was taken into a island as a prisoner and then freed to find her brother and later encounter Steve Burnside. History Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with a fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Early life Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force while Claire became a student at a university and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms. Raccoon City Incident Claire arrived in Raccoon City in search of her brother but found something much worse. Starting her investigation at a diner, she got cornered by a number of infected. While running from the building, she was aided by Leon Kennedy and the two began driving to the Raccoon City Police Department. Due to a zombie-related accident, an explosion separates the pair and they are forced to make the rest of the way there alone and on-foot. Upon reaching her destination, Claire explores the deserted police station and eventually finds Chris' Diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office, which she reads and finds out that Chris is no longer in Raccoon City, as he went to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe, and asks Claire to forgive him for not informing her as to where he was going. Claire eventually runs into the corrupt Chief Brian Irons, who then attempts to kill her, and Sherry Birkin, the daughter of two important Umbrella researchers, William Birkin, and Annette Birkin. Claire encountered Annette on at least one occasion, during which she accused Claire of being a spy for Umbrella. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated William Birkin. Whilst inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated, during which time Sherry was found by William and infected with the G-virus. Upon reuniting, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrives and fatally wounds his former wife. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote. Claire contacts Leon to take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self-destruct sequence is activated. She manages to create the antidote, and when finished, attempts to flee. However, she was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster, Claire then rushed to the train, joined Leon, and successfully administered the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying William once and for all. Not long after their escape, Leon urged her to leave them and go search for her brother but goes to the neighboring town first to wash off the nightmares she experienced. Rockfort Island Incident Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and a security team was dispatched along with a military chopper to eliminate her. After evading the security force, and having narrowly evaded helicopter gunfire, she was ambushed by the team's remainder, and captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval. She was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by a wounded Rodrigo. Due to her strong will to survive and to find her brother, she was able to find her way through the island once it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During her attempt to escape, Claire ran into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the two eventually joined forces. Soon, after finding out that Umbrella was spying on her brother, she contacted Leon to tell him and to come get them. During this time, Claire also encountered Alfred Ashford, who insisted that Claire had led enemy forces to the base, and who then released multiple B.O.W.'s to stop her. Claire also met her brother's old rival, Albert Wesker, who decided to leave her as bait to get Chris to arrive at the island. As all of this happened, Claire soon found out about Alexia Ashford, and had a supposed run-in with her, only to be saved by Steve, who then shot "Alexia", revealing that it was none other than Alfred. While trying to escape the island, she met, Albert Wesker, and deduced his identity shortly after he claimed to be "a ghost coming back to haunt her dear brother," with Wesker also admitting his role in attacking the island, though he didn't anticipate Claire being on the island. Learning of Wesker's hate for her brother, she is nearly killed by him with the initial intention of using her as bait as part of his revenge against Chris, but after being called away by some of his men for other matters, he spared her for a little longer. Before he left, however, he gave her a brief demonstration at his newfound powers. As the two found a cargo plane to escape the island, Alfred then sent out a Tyrant (T-103 Model) (model number 078) to deal with the two survivors, and also had the plane's autopilot redirected, sending the two survivors directly to Antarctica. Upon arriving at the base, Claire and Steve found that the entire facility had been infected by the t-Virus. They managed to locate an Australian research base nearby. After having one last showdown with Alfred, she and Steve used a snowmobile to escape the Australian base, but were forced to deal with Nosferatu before leaving. Things seemed fine as the two headed for the base until a dying Alfred managed to awaken the real hibernating Alexia from stasis, who then held them captive. When Chris had finally arrived at the Antarctic facility, he managed to rescue Claire but was separated from her once again by Alexia. To make matters worse, Claire soon found Steve, who had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, thus causing him to mutate. Claire was forced to escape from the monster, only to be nearly killed by a giant tentacle. Steve suddenly came to his senses and freed Claire, only to be mortally wounded in the process. As he reverted to his human form, he confessed his love to Claire and died by her side. Though emotionally distraught from what happened to Steve, Claire managed to give Chris instructions for initializing a self-destruct sequence, before eventually reuniting with him. After Chris killed the mutated form of Alexia once and for all, he attempted to escape with Claire, only to be interrupted by Wesker. She also learned of Wesker taking Steve's corpse with the intention of extracting an intact t-Veronica sample from him, and ended up disgusted alongside Chris with his intention to experiment on the corpse. Once their confrontation was over, Chris and Claire evacuated in a harrier, determined to bring Umbrella down, once and for all. Harvardville Incident After Chris rescued Claire, the Redfield siblings parted ways. Chris joined the BSAA while Claire returned to Sherry's side to offer emotional support during the daily tests and experiments conducted against her. Eventually, she joined a non-governmental human rights organization called TerraSave. Seven years after the Raccoon City incident and the Rockfort Island incident, Claire arrives at Harvardville Airport to meet a friend who was part of TerraSave as well. Claire's friend, Aunt Chawla, asks Claire to watch over her niece, Rani Chawla, as Aunt wants to bring the "limo" around front. Claire and Rani introduce themselves and wait for Aunt to come back. As Claire and Rani are waiting, senator Ron Davis come up on the airport TV and passes a comment which Claire and Frederic Downing find rather pathetic. Frederic introduced himself and then leaves. Ron, in disguise, and his bodyguards try to leave the airport until Rani spots him out as "The bad guy we saw on T.V!". As Ron push past the reporters, he spots a man standing around acting like a zombie. Claire takes off the man's mask and he is arrested by the police. The Police Chief asked if Claire was involved with the protest and she responded cautiously, knowing the cop would arrest her too. The cop then thought he spotted another zombie imposter and went to stop him. It turned out that it was a real zombie, which attacked and killed the cop instantly. Moments later, Ron's bodyguards were killed as well. The airport was in chaos, Claire was trying to get to Rani, who was still in the rest area. She spotted her and ran in her direction until she bumped into Curtis Miller, who seemed rather suspicious. Claire focused her attention on looking for Rani again when she was stopped once again by the senator grabbing her arm and begging for help. Moments later, a plane crashed through the terminal, and Claire threw herself and the senator to the ground to avoid being hit. The airplane door opened, and zombies started exiting the wrecked plane, leaving Claire another nightmares similar to Raccoon City. Claire, Rani, Ron and a flight attendant took refuge in the VIP lounge of the airport. Claire sent out a 911 call for rescue, which was received by S.R.T. member Angela Miller. After calling 911 and waiting for help, a sudden scream followed by gunfire gave Claire the knowledge of other survivors. Equipped, ironically, with an umbrella, Claire made her way into the hallways to find the person who screamed. She eventually came into contact with her old friend, Leon S. Kennedy, and S.R.T. members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn along with the man who screamed earlier on. The group headed back to the lounge to regroup and think of an escape route. Leon suggested they head through the lobby, seeming as if it is the widest area. Ron disagrees and protests harshly when Claire agrees with Leon, saying that the zombies are slow and the group can get around them. Ron lets out his frustration on Claire until Leon informed the senator that she was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, giving the reasons why she knew they should believe her advice on the zombies. The group run through the lobby with Leon, Angela, and Greg killing the surrounding zombies. As the group reaches the end of the lobby, Greg is bitten and tells the group to go on without him. They sheltered themselves on a part of the wrecked plane and debris. The zombies start to surround the group, and more infected appeared from the plane door and attacked the group. Ron decides to leave without them and knocks Rani off the platform and onto the airport floor's with the zombies. Claire hears a scream and notices Rani is being attacked by zombies. Claire, without a weapon, jumps down to protect Rani. Leon goes to help Claire but is pinned down by a zombie. He throws Claire his gun and she kills all of the attacking zombies in an instant. Claire and Rani then rejoin the rest of the group and make it out of the airport. As Rani reunites with her Aunt, Claire meets back up with the Senator and Frederic Downing, the man she saw earlier in the airport. As Frederic talks about a vaccination, Claire is convinced that the current outbreak is TerraSave's fault. Leon comforts Claire and tells her that it isn't her fault. At that time, the vaccine trucks blow up, which makes Leon, Claire and Angela investigate. They meet up with Ron and Frederic and Claire tells them that she thinks Curtis Miller might be the terrorist. Eventually, Claire heads to WilPharma with Frederic. After hearing a conversation between Frederic and Ron, she learns that the G-virus was being researched in the facility, just as Frederic goes to fix the server. As she is calling Leon, a time bomb was set off, causing a shard of glass to embed itself within her leg, severely affecting her mobility. Leon finds Claire, and helps her get to an elevator to escape the facility and hands her his backup gun. Instead of leaving, Claire finds the control room and tries to help Leon and Angela escape from Curtis, who has mutated due to a self-injection of the G-virus. Once Curtis was disposed of, the three survivors met up outside along with Ron. Claire finds out that Frederic was behind the whole incident at the airport. Leon, Claire, and Angela arrests Frederic Downing, who had a sample of the G-Virus with him. Angela handcuffs Frederic, and the cops come and take over the rest of the situation. The next day, Leon and Claire meet up with Angela. They told Angela about Frederic's plans and that her brother Curtis was innocent. With the threat of further bioterrorism outbreaks temporarily subdued, Leon and Claire hope to meet again under more normal circumstances. Leon rushes off to his next mission in a helicopter whilst Claire decides to leave with Rani and Aunt in their vehicle. Attack on TerraSave HQ and Sushestvovanie Island Sometime in 2011, Claire attended a party at TerraSave headquarters alongside new hire, Moira Burton, daughter of Barry Burton. Suddenly a military group attacked the party and abducts Claire and her co-workers and brings them to an abandoned prison facility located on an island. When Claire came to, she found herself in a prison cell with a cuff monitor attached to her arm. The cell door housing her opened, and Claire quickly found Moira. Together they explored the Island looking for answers while simultaneously fending off attacks from the horrific, mutated inhabitants lurking in the darkness of the facility. At the same time, the woman in charge of the facility, calling herself the Overseer, watched and communicated with them through the speakers on their cuffs, reciting the works of Franz Kafka and directing them through the island. They manage to escape from the Afflicted-infested prison and make their way to a communications tower, where Moira sends a distress message to whoever listening from the outside world. Claire witnesses the whole surroundings while she was at the top of the radio tower, realizing that they ended up in an isolated island. At some point in their entrapment, the two comes across a young girl named Natalia Korda, who was an attendant in the TerraSave party. She and Moira heads to the nearby city, hoping to locate any surviving prisoners. Their search lead them to a building named Wossek, where Gabriel Chavez and Pedro Fernandez stay after being ambushed by monsters. Gabriel attempts to stealthy attack Claire but is disarmed before he can attack her. Gabriel explains that he, Pedro, Neil Fisher and Edward Thompson were awakened at the forest and Edward ended up being killed. He and Pedro are later separated with Neil during an attack by the Afflicted. The Overseer informs them that they had been injected with a virus beforehand, a virus which mutates its victims through intense fear. The Terra Save members formulated a plan to escape the island by an abandoned helicopter. Gabriel decides to repair it while Claire and Moira volunteer to look for items required to fix the helicopter. Alarmed by their attempt to escape, the Overseer sounds a siren, alerting all Afflicted in the vicinity. Pedro, seeing more and more monsters coming after them, can no longer control his fear, eventually mutating into a powerful Afflicted. Claire is forced to bring down Pedro though he merely falls unconscious. Realizing that the only one who can get them out of the island is Gabriel, the two immediately sets to find him, crossing paths with Natalia along the way. Claire witnesses the helicopter Gabriel repaired before flies to their direction, knowing that they can finally escape the nightmarish island. Her feeling of joy was short-lived as she hears the Overseer calling Gabriel a cheater. The helicopter suddenly spins out of control and crashes to a nearby building. In the confusion, Natalia is abducted by a mysterious man. Following Natalia's trail, they arrive in Kierling, or as the Overseer calls it, "a place where everything comes to an end". Dodging the Overseer's traps, they make it to the tower, where Claire found Neil's guest book with their names in the guest lists. Claire now finds out that Neil is the true perpetrator behind the assault on TerraSave HQ, and that he sold his comrades to the Overseer. They continue searching for Neil, intended to question his motives until they see him through a security camera. Neil, injected by an Uroboros Virus by the Overseer, now known as Alex Wesker, is actually a double-agent working on behalf of Morgan Lansdale, former general of the disbanded FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission). Claire becomes deeply emotional due to her boss' treachery. She later confronted Neil, suffering from the virus' rapid mutation, deliriously begging forgiveness from Lansdale before mutating into the Uroboros Tyrant. Claire manages to defeat the mutated Neil temporarily but is counterattacked by Neil's tentacles. Unable to reach her gun, Moira chooses to overcome her fear of firearms and pick Claire's gun to bring down the Uroboros Tyrant, saving Claire's life. Claire and Moira make their way further into the tower to confront Alex Wesker face to face. They finally see her in person, behind a glass-covered research room, where Alex claims she will surpass her creator Oswell E. Spencer and her fellow Wesker, Albert, before committing suicide. Her death triggers the tower's self-destruct sequence, forcing Claire and Moira to immediately flee the scene. Moira is later trapped under the tower's rubble while Claire jumped into the ocean below to escape. Fortunately, Claire was found in the ocean by a BSAA patrol boat passing by. Claire later awakens in the stretcher and rushed into a hospital. Barry, coming to the hospital after hearing the assault on TerraSave HQ, asks her what happened to Moira. Claire sadly apologizes about what happened to Moira as she was immediately taken inside the intensive care unit for treatment. Barry becomes upset after what happened to his daughter. In the next six months, he heads to the island to find Moira. Aftermath Six months after, Claire, in a new appearance, decides that she should aid Barry in his investigation. Armed with a sniper rifle, she arrives in time on a helicopter to save Barry, Moira and Natalia by shooting the mutated Alex in her vulnerable spot. However Alex is not finished yet, and with Barry's aid, she battles the monstrous being. Claire manages to finish her off by shooting her exposed core with an RPG-7. After the incident, Claire asks Barry what will he do for the time being, to which Barry chooses to adopt Natalia as his child. Post Sushestvovanie Island In 2013, two years after the incident, Claire is seen driving an SUV down a highway, heading to the Burton residence with a present. She receives a call from a BSAA member who informs her that her brother Chris is in China (dealing with the Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreak in Resident Evil 6). She asks them to tell Piers Nivans to look after Chris before hanging up. Idol Survival In 2014, Claire Redfield and TerraSave were dispatched to Sonido de Tortuga Island to investigate after reports of unusual possible B.O.W.-related activity. While at the neighboring Zanahoria Island, she uncovers a heavily-mutated fish, and proceeds to photograph it with her phone before sending it over to her partner, Inéz Diaco. However, shortly after this is done, the fish suddenly comes alive, forcing Claire to stab it with her combat knife. She eventually discovers that the island is connected to the Umbrella founder Oswell E. Spencer. She also finds a picture of Alex Wesker and recognizes her. Personality and Relationships Claire is strong-willed, having grown up confident with training from her older brother, Chris. Her bond with her brother is quite strong, as we first see her coming to look for him after he had gone missing from his home in Raccoon City. Immediately after the events of the outbreak, she passionately continues her search, which results in her infiltrating Umbrella's Paris Lab Facility just to find Chris, despite her being only nineteen years old. At the end of Revelations 2 during her contact with a BSAA member, she also shows her deep concern towards her brother Chris after being informed that he is in China. She then tells him to let Piers take care of him, her concern for her older brother still coming through. Though Claire cares for her older brother and there are times when the siblings don't get along, as revealed when Moira Burton complains about the times Barry bossed her around, Claire responds "My brother was like that growing up too". She also became friends with Barry Burton, due to his strong friendship with her brother, and became best friends with his daughter, Moira. When she was younger, Claire showed an interest in biking, she is seen driving her Harley Davidson into Raccoon City though she left the bike after the zombie encounter and meeting Leon. Claire also wore her bike vest with a picture of an angel (goddess) with bombs and the words "Made in Heaven" on the back. Claire gives this vest to Sherry to keep. Years later, Claire seems to have given up on her biking life after joining TerraSave, evident by the epilogue of Revelations 2. She didn't ride a bike to Barry's house but went in a SUV. Claire is quick to draw opinions on people, whether it be when she feels someone is hiding secrets, or even when someone is wholly untrustworthy (as mentioned when she tries to warn Sherry about her feelings on Derek C. Simmons). Subsequently, she easily establishes connections with people, despite sometimes seeming aloof and sarcastic, as she initially treated both Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside though she charmed both men. Claire responds more positively to the young girls she meets, Sherry Birkin, Rani Chawla, and Moira Burton, and becomes protective of them. While Claire and Leon had drifted apart after the events of Raccoon City, Claire remained in contact with Sherry (with the approval of Sherry's government handler) and it would seem that even Sherry, Rani, and Claire have all spent time together - or at the very least would like to. Claire seems to act as an inspirational figure to some of the younger girls she meets. Although Sherry follows Leon's footsteps as a government agent, Sherry acknowledges that both Claire and Leon helped her form her personality as someone who does not give up and sees the good in people. At some point, Claire also establishes a connection to Moira Burton, the older daughter of Barry Burton and is the eventual inspiration for Moira to join TerraSave. While Moira is known to be rebellious and foul-mouthed, it's unknown if it was influenced by any previous connection to Claire. Though Sherry demonstrates Claire's knack for occasional sass, Claire, having been one of very few people she was allowed to interact with in her life. She is initially deeply emotional and having a great compassion, being one of the few heroes to display rash and strong emotions ranging from fear, anger, and sadness so early on and it is these emotions that drive her on. Yet, by the time of the attack on Harvardville airport, she demonstrates more professionalism and level headedness when faced with drastic situations. Claire still occasionally allows bursts of emotion shine through her more adult exterior, usually a result of anger at people that mindlessly or selfishly cause harm to others. Later in life, Claire became more hardened and serious, shown by her almost never losing her cool in the incident at Sushestovanie Island. Claire might have lost her touch with kids, as she bombarded a scared Natalia with questions, instead of comforting her like she did with Sherry. Like Chris and Barry, she dislikes Albert Wesker and later Alex Wesker, known to them as the Overseer, because of Alex's experiments on fear taking the life of her colleagues. In the climax fight against Monster Alex, Claire manages to shoot her with an RPG-7 as instructed by Barry mirroring how her older brother Chris and his partner Sheva Alomar kill Albert with the same weapon as Jill instructs them to use it. Gallery Images claire in re6.jpg|Ali Larter as Claire vidoe game claire.jpg chris and claire.jpg|Claire and her brother Chris claire with chris and alice.jpg|Claire with Chris and Alice Resident_Evil_Degeneration_Claire_Redfield.png|Claire Redfield in Resident Evil: Degeration Claire_Redfield.jpg Navigation Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Elementals Category:One-Man Army Category:Nurturer Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Tragic Category:Bond Protector Category:Charismatic Category:Pure Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Unwanted Category:Tricksters Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Stalkers Category:Sympathetic Category:Dreaded Category:Defectors Category:War Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice